ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ju-on: Video Side
Ju-on: Video Side is a manga adaptation of Ju-on: The Curse, written and penciled by Miki Rinno with a story by Takashi Shimizu. Video Side was released in March 29, 2006 in the U.S. by Dark Horse Comics.https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/13-400/Ju-On-Video-Side-TPB Synopsis This chilling tale of murder, secrets, and revenge centers on a home and the ugly events that transpired there. The place now has new owners, but there is a vile presence that permeates the building and pollutes every surface. What wickedness set off this unstoppable angry spirit? Why has its bloody grudge infected the home and its inhabitants? In the spirit of The Ring, Ju-On delivers a dark warning of a cursed spirit and the corrupting influence it has on the living. Diferences with Ju-on: The Curse * Yuki, Noriko and Tsuyoshi have different looks. In the manga, Yuki is blonde and wears glasses, Tsuyoshi is blonde and Noriko's design changes more to a worn out housewife. * The manga explains the backstory of the Murakami, Tamura and Suzuki. It's also revealed that Kyoko is Mizuho's aunt. * In the manga, some of the unseen characters in the film appear such as Tatsuya Tamura (Mizuho's father) and Keichii Murakami. * The scene of Kanna and Yuki studying is different; in the film, only Kanna, her mother and Yuki appear but in the manga, Tsuyoshi and Mizuho are present and Kanna's complaint is more pronounced. * There are some changes with Hisayo and Kanna feeding the rabbits. In the manga, is revealed how Kanna got her jaw ripped and how she made her way back to the house. Hisayo, though disturbed, is seen alive instead of having her body twisted by Kayako. * In the film, Kamio and Yoshikawa are the ones discusing how a person could survive without chin whereas in the manga they are replaced by two cops. * In the manga is shown how Murakami bought the house and met with Tatsuya and Kyoko. He was warned by Kyoko about the spirits and drank Sake, which he expelled in disgust, but Murakami refused to listen to the warnings, calling them nonsense only for Kyoko to slap him and don't make her responsible for the consecuences. * In the manga is revealed how Murakami went hospitalized (after watching a possessed Noriko chopping Kanna's remains for dinner). * The Mizuho segment differs from the one of the film. In the manga, Tsuyoshi and Mizuho survive much longer and she actually succeeds into find him trapped inside the baseball room. Kyoko arrives at the school and tells Tsuyoshi and her niece to let her deal with the ghosts but is eventually killed by Kayako. Tsuyoshi searchs for her only to find her body, apparently in the same way Kayako was found. Suddenly Kayako appears and possess him, he picks a bat and brutally murders Mizuho, then he dragged her body where Kayako was and is freed from possesion. He watches in horror what he did and is soon taken by the curse. References Category:Manga